


Player One

by overdose



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Light doesn't remember the last time Matt slept in bed or slept at all. If Light doesn't remember, then Matt is basically screwed. He's too focused on beating his high score to care about sleep.





	Player One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an OTP prompt: "Person A is playing a video game even though they’re really tired. They end up falling asleep during the game. Person B walks up and sees A sleeping peacefully, and falling out of their hands, a controller/handheld. Instead of waking up A or turning off the game, B picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play."

Light couldn't sleep in a state like this. A boy's curses, shouts, and sighs of frustrations echo throughout the dark house in night time. Per usual, his boyfriend Matt has been playing video games for a while. Light doesn't remember the last time Matt slept in bed or slept at all. If Light doesn't remember, then Matt is basically screwed. He's too focused on beating his high score to care about sleep. The younger male lives off energy drinks and cigarettes. How Light ended up with him.. well, it's a shock. He got up from the bed and prepared himself to drag the younger into bed.

"Matt?" Light entered the living room, turning on the lights. He sighed at the sight. Matt leaned on the couch, half asleep. What happened to the shouting boy a minute ago? He lightly held onto his control, slowly slipping into sleep. Light smiled at the sight. He took the remote in order to turn the game off. He accidentally un-paused it. The TV was loud. Light jumped and grabbed the TV remote, lowering the volume. He decided to play a few rounds of this game, taking a seat on the couch. 

Light wasn't interested in loud games that involved shooting. He's a Nintendo guy, which Matt made fun of him for. Mario Golf isn't par to Call of Duty. Whatever the game Matt was playing, Light didn't understand. He took a while to get the controllers down. The objective was simple: Beat the bad guys. It's a first person perspective. The bad guys were wearing a different uniform from what the main character's teammates wore. Light pressed a button and bullets were coming out. He got the hang of it and was halfway finished with the goal of defeating sixty enemies until his character was hit with a bomb and died.

Light understood why Matt was so stressed about this. He was fast asleep on the couch and holding onto a pillow, unaware of his boyfriend's new interest in his video game. Light decided to play more. He wanted to spend the night beating the level for Matt. After a couple more plays, Light got tired of seeing the word " **Game Over"**. He shut off the system, annoyed. 

Matt yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Were you playing, Light?" he tried to get up and reach the half empty energy drink on the coffee table. He gave up. 

"N-No," Light replied, bending down to pick up the trash Matt left on the floor. Matt rolled his eyes, knowing his boyfriend is lying. "Anyway, are you going to bed? It's been a lonely few days without you." he walked into the kitchen and threw the trash away. He went back to the living room, standing next to Matt. 

"...Hm." Matt replied, turning his back. Light knew the other was playing around. He scooped up his boyfriend and put him in the back. Despite all the junk food he ate, Matt is fairly skinny. Quietly, Light carried Matt to the bed. 

"No more staying up late, okay?"

Matt didn't respond and he went to sleep again. Light hoped his words got to him, but nothing changed when Light woke up early to the sounds of gunshots and bombs. 


End file.
